tommy and the old team
by jeaninereach
Summary: tommy gets with is old friends what will happen


Tommy was now the black dino ranger and had his own team of rangers. Tommy was happy to be a ranger again because with the original team they all hated him so he thought. So tommy was on his way home when he relized that mesagog started trouble again and he powered up and started to fight. Then out of nowear the mighty morphin power rangers came and helped him fight. He then said o no. so once they finished the battle everyone powered down.

Then they saw that tommy didn't. then jason said tommy power down its just us. Then tommy did and said what are all ofyou guys doing here? Then kim said we need to talk to you and I need to talk to you. Then tommy said there is nouthing to talk about I ruined the team. I am the one who messes everything up. Ok. So lets just forget about it . kim I know you hate me and I don't blme you. You deserve better. I get it.

Then jason said tommy please we are sorry and we don't hate you. Kim said tommy please can we just talk. A few seconds later and messaog came down and said tommy oliver I will destroy your friends. Tommy then said wait…. Take me instead. Then messsagog said fine. Then putties came down and grabbed tommy. Everyone was trying to hold tommy down.

Then tommy said no let me go don't worry about me im sorryyy for all the trouble I caused just I deserve this. Then before they could say anything else he dissapered. Kim collapsed and started to cry. They needed to get him back ans fast. Trini then said well we cant just sit here and do nouthing. We have to go and find the portal and go and get tommy back. We need him and he needs us.

Jason said ok lets go. So they all went down to the beach and found the portal and they went through it. Once they got there they started to look for tommy. As they were walking they herd mesagog talking to tommy. They herd mesagog say well tommy now what you still love kim but she hates you and your friends hate you. So what do you think we should do about this problem.

Then tommy said kill me. Once they all herd that they got upset and mad at the same time. So they ran out to were they were and then jason said not going to happen. Then tommy said you guys need to get out of here,its not safe. Then kim said yes its not safe for you to tommy. Mesagog sarted to fight the other rangers and he aimed at tommy and tommy just fell down and didn't fight back. He was in so much pain.

Once billy and zack pulled a wire from the place it started to o up in flames. So the rangers said lets get out of here. Tommy had trouble getting up. So kim said tommy come on and she helped him up. They all ran out together. Once they got out of the portal they powered down. Tommy was in so much pain. Kim said tommy are you ok? Tommy said um… yea I am fine. They didn't believe him though. They could tell that he was in pain.

Tommy then started to walk away. Then zack said tommy wait were are you going? Tommy said home I am tired. You all can come and chill if you need a place to stay. They all followed him. Once they got to his house tommy went to the bathroom to shower. Once he did that he went to his room and got dressed and layed down on his bed. He was in so much pain and he was so tired.

Kim knowcked on his door and then she came in and saw him on his bed sleeping. He looked so cute. She misses being in his arms. She wants to be with him so badly and she wnts to tell him and show him how sorry she was for the note. A few seconds later his phone rang and he woke up and saw kim in there then answered his phone. It was his mom. She said tommy your unce didn't make it, he was very sick and he past away about an hour ago.

Tommy droped his phone and kim ran to him and picked it up and his mom exsplained everything to her. She said we will all be there. Ok bye. She hung up the phone and saw that tommy locked himself in the bathroom. So kim went out and told everyone else what had just happened. Then tommy came out of the bathroom.

Jason said tommy are you ok? Tommy said um… im going for a walk. Then he left before anyone else could say anything. Everyone felt so bad for him. They knew that he was going threw a lot right now and he needed them more then ever but he just didn't want to admit it. So they all said ok one of us should go and talk to him to see if he is ok.

Kim then said I will do it. I need to tak to him anyway and it hurts me the most to see him like this. So she got up and went outside to look for tommy. She then saw tommy sitting on the ground crying. He was o hurt. So kim went over and said tommy are you ok? Then tommy said I don't want you all to see me like this.

Kim then said tommy we are here for you and I am here for you. You are not going to go threw this alone. Tommy said I need to tell you all something. Kim then said ok I will go and tell everyone to come out so we can all talk. Then tommy said if I tell you will you tell them for me? She said yes.

Tommy then said ok well my parents didn't want me I was adopted and when I as younger I used to get beat up a lot ecause kids would tease me because I was adopted. Then I moved and met you guys. I feel safe around you all ok and I know you guys are the orignal team and I just messed everything up. But my uncle he was my real uncle. I would go and visit him a lot. He was the only family I had left. Aout a week ago the foster company called and told me that my real parents who didn't want me had died.

Kim then said o tommy I am so sorry. Why didn't they want you? Tommy said they….. they thought I was a screw up and they said I messed everything up. I was a mistake. Tommy was trying so hard to hold his tears back.

Kim then said tommy its not your fault is this why you have always thought you messed up the team? Tommy said not thought I know I did. Kim then said I am goin to go and tell everyone please stay here and we will al be out in a few ok? He nodded.

So kim went in and told everyone what tommy had just told her. They all were so shocked at they all went back outside to go and talk to tommy. When they all got outside they saw tommy walking around. Then tommy walked over into the woods. They all followed him because they were woundering what he was going to do. They had to keep a good eye on him. They didn't want him to jump.

Once tommy was far enough into the woods he then said dino thunder power up haa. The others were happy to see that he was in his uniform. So then tommy herd a sound so he turned around to see who was there. The other rangers didn't make a sound so they were woundering who was there as well.

Once tommy turned back around he saw mesagog there with a monster. Then mesagog left and tommy had to fight the monster. Tommy said I don't need this right now. But he was fighting the monster anyway. The others were wathing there friend fight. They were so amzed on how well he would fight.

He was not struggling at all. Soon enough the monster was defeated. He powered down and everyone came out and said tommy that was amazing. Tommy then said thanks. He still had tears in his eyes. He didn't want to cry in front of them so as they were all talking he slowly walked away.

Once he was out of there distance he started to run. Then when he thought he was far enough he just stopped and sat down and began to cry. He felt so alone. Back with everyone else they were talking stil on the topic of the battle that had just occurred when zack said wait guys…weres tommy? He was just here.

Everyone was looking around andthen jason said o no guys come on. They knew what he as thinking so they quickly followed him. So they were running through the woods when billy then said guys come here. They all looked over and saw tommy on the ground he was crying. Kim then said he told me that he didn't want us to see him like this.

Then jason said he cant go threw this alone though. He will jump and we cant loose him guys. Kim you know that. They all agreed even kim did as well. Tommy then said I can here all of you. Just please I want to be alone I will be back at my house later I promise. Then kim said ok we will be there. We promise. Tommy just kept crying.

Tommy came ack to his house about an hour later and no one was there. He said to himself they promised. He was upset. So he got changed and then went to the cyberspace. It's a place were he would go after work and hang out. Once tommy got there he saw everyone laughing and talking and having a good time. He kept walking.

Then he sat right at the counter. He was hurting so much. He wanted to jump so badly because he thought it would make everything better. As the others were talking trini notcied tommy sitting at the counter. She told everyone. Then kim said o no he changed which means he was home and we promised we would be there and we were not.

They all looked at him and he looked over at them and gave them all a weak smile. Then he turned back to the all wanted to go over to him but they didn't ecause they were not sure what to say except sorry. They know that he would forgive them.

So tommy then got up and went ouside. Everyone then saw him leave so they followed him all outside. When they got outside they saw him getting into his car. Then kim ran over and said tommy when is the wake? Tommy then said tomarrow night at 6 till 10 then we are burying him the next morning. Im not sure if I am going though.

Then kim said you have to hes your real uncle. Then everyone else came over and said did we just here you say that you are not going? Tommy then said yes. Then jason said o you are goin tommy and we are going with you. Tommy then said I cant handle it though. I am a mistake I shouldn't even be here right now.

You know it and I know it. So I am going to do something about it. Then jason said no tommy don't do it please. Tommy then said well I am close to doing it. Then jason said come on lets go back to your place and go to bed. We all are tired and you need sleep. Tommy then said I don't know if I can sleep I have to much on my mind.

Kim said you have to try. Then tommy said ok. So they went to his house. When they got there they all said good night to eachother then trini said tommy if you need us come and get one of us. Promise? Tommy then nodded.

So they all went to bed. Then once everyone was asleep tommy got up and went down into his basment. When he got there he sat down at his desk and saw that zeltrax was up 2 trouble in the woods so tommy got up and went there. Silly him he left his computer on so if anyone would come down they would know were he went.

Once he got there he powered up and started to fight him. Back at the house kim got up and went to go and check on tommy and he was not there. She woke everyone up. They all went down to the basment and they saw tommy fighting zeltrax on the computer. They saw tommy and he was not doing good at all.

Back with tommy he was struggling then he powered down out of his suit. Everyone was shocked that he would do this. then they herd tommy say ok you want me you got me. If you are going to kill me then just do it. I will be better off if I am gone. When they herd that they all powered up and went out by tommy and they got rid of zeltrax and then told tommy to go up to bed and they will gard his door.

So tommy got into his room and layed on his bed. The first person who was watching his door was kim. He started to cry he was just so upset. Kim herd tommy through the door so she opened it and went into his room. She sat on the bed next to tommy.

He didn't want her to see him cry so he covered his face with his pillow. She then said tommy we are here for you. Tommy then said I know and you all shouldn't be. You don't need to go through this with me. Its all my prolem not yours.

Kim then said tommy look at me. So he did and he had tears forming in his eyes. Then kim looked in to his eyes and then she kissed him with so much passion. He kissed her back. Then kim said I missed you tommy. Tommy then said I missed you to. They kept kissing eachother. Then jason came in and said kim you can sleep….now o sorry. Then tommy said its ok. They all laughed. Then kim said now go to sleep and we will see you in the morning. Tommy kissed her again and said ok.

Then they both walked out and went into the family room and kim said I only kissed him to make him happy. I had to do something. I mean its getting old. Jason then said do what ever you have to do. Then they hugged eachother and then went to sleep.

Tommy herd them talking. He wanted to see if kim wanted to stay with him. Once he herd them he was upset again. He went back to bed and tried to fall asleep but it was not that easy for him to do. Soon morning came and everyone had takin a shower and gottin ready for the wake. They left and then jason said so do you think tommy will show up. Then kim said I hope so. He was very quiet this morning.

Then billy said because he herd you two talking last night after you both left his room. Kim then said o no jason what are we going to do. Then he said I am not sure kim. Soon they arrived at the wake. Everyone was there and they were now waiting for the family to bring in the casket.

Then as they brought it in everyone saw tommy holding a part of the casket. He was wearing all black and he was soo upset. Then everyone placed the casket down and took there seats. Tommy sat up front ith his foster family.

After the wake was over it was time for the opening of the casket for the family and friends that were most close. Tommy was of corse one of them and the team was as well. Once they opened it everyone had tears in there eyes. Tommy was trying to be the leader and be strong untill zack put his hand on tommys sholder. Then tommy looked at them all then he looked away and had tears forming.

It was so hard for tommy to see his uncle laying there lifeless. After the night was over he was so tired and stressed out. When he got back to his house he layed on his bed. Then he decieded to go and take a shower. When he got out of the shower he went to his draw and got out his close and went back into the bathroom.

He then went outside for a nice long walk so he could clear his head. He went alone. So he thought. He was walking then he herd a noise. He then said who is there and then trini came out with everyone and said it is just us. Then tommy said o…I just want to be alone wright now. Then zack said I know but we don't want you to go and do something stupid tommy. Then tommy said I wont I promise as much as I want to I wont.

They didn't eleive him. Then tommy said I was a mistake I should just end my life. Maybe its for the best. Then they all said noo tommy don't do it. Then tommy said I have to. He started to run then he got to the moutain. They all followed him. They needed to stop him. But then before they could tommy took off his shirt and then said I am a mistake. Then he jumped.

They all screamed. Then kim said noo we have to get him. So they ran down by the lake to look for him. When they got down there they saw him. Then they all ran in to get him. When they pulled him out he was still breathing. They were worried aout him so much. Tomyy started to cough and then shake. They all brought him back to his house and put him in his bed. Kim layed next to him. She watched him all night long. She was so upset. They all were. It was now morning and everyone came into tommys room. They had to get him ready for the berual of his unlce.

So they woke him up and tommy said what am I still doing here? Then billy said tommy we saw you jump and we could not let you die like that. Then tommy said then how do you all want me to die? Then kim said of old age just like everyone else in the world. Then tommy just siged and then said what time is it? They said 8 and tommy said I have to shower and get ready for the berual.

He was upset about it. Everyone could tell that he has been beating himself down since the whole green ranger thing. Which was a very long time agao. So he got up and showered and got ready. They soon were off to the berual. Once they got there they all walked to the grave and tommy had to hold a part of the casket again. Then they had a prayer and then lowerd him into the ground.

Tommy thought it should have been him. He wispered that should be me. Then jason said tommy don't. then tommy said sorryy. So after the sematary they all went to his unlces house for a lunch in. the entire family was there. Tommys friends went as well. As they all were getting there food billy said guys look tommy he is not eating.

Kim went over and said tommy why are you not eating? Tommy then said I am not hungary. Then he got up and went up into his uncles room. His mom follwed him. The rangers followed and listined by the door. His mom said tommy are you ok? Tommy then said I don't know. I feel so alone now. I mean I still have you all but he was my real family.

Then his mom said you should tell your friends about how you were adopted. Then tommy said I did but I didn't tell them aout how I was beat up. Then tommy said I cant tell them that it is to embaressing. Then as they were listing they felt bad for him. Then tommy said I look at kim and I just want her in my arms I miss her so much. That goes for all of them they all are so close.

Then tommys mom said you need to stop telling yourself that you are a mistake tommy. Then tommy said but its true though. Then his mom said you should go to all of them and you need them to stay with you. You need them. Tommy then siad they don't need me though.

Then his mom said tommy go and talk to them you have to. Tommy said I know. Then his mom said good and then gave him a kiss. Then his mom got up and opened the door. When she opended the door all of tommys friends fell in. they were there the entire time.

Then they started to said you herd the entire thing didn't you? He was not laughing like eveyoe else was. Then kim said yea. Then tommy felt emaressed. So they all said lets talk. Tommys mom left the room so they could talk.

Once they were alone they sat down and then jason said you got beat up a lot didn't you? Tommy said in a low voice yes. Then jason said why didn't you tell us? Tommy replied by saying I got worried. Then trini said tommy you are safe with us were a tem yes and friends but we asre also family. In this family, tommy you are not a mistake.

Tommy then said really? He smiled. Then they all said YES. He felt alittle better. After a while of talking they went back to his house. Later on at night tommy was sitting outside and kim came out and said can we talk? Tommy said yea sure. So they went to his room so they could talk.

When they got to his room they sat down on his bed. Kim then said tommy I herd you say before to your mom that you wish that I was yours. Then tommy looked down. Then kim said I want to be yours tommy. He looked up at here. Then he said really?

Kim looked at him then she kissed him with so much passion. Then tommy layed down on the bed as they were kissing. It fell so good to hold and feel her. Kim thought the same thing about tommy. They kissed for so long. They didn't want to break apart. They were ment to be together. There was so much passion.

They both slept really well in eachothers arms. The next morning came and tommy called the dino rangers and they came over. Then tomy said I am giving up my ranger powers. You will each get a part of my powers. Then tommy said I cant be a ranger anymore. Then the dino rangers said why and before he answerd everyone else came down.

Then tommy said I am going to go for a walk I will see all of you guys after. Then as he went for his walk the dino rangers told his friends that he was goiing to give up being a ranger. They all were confused. Then kim said o no he went alone for a walk guys come on. Dino rangers we will take care of him. They said ok.

Then the rangers tried to communicate with tommy but he left his morpher at home. They all went after him. Then back with tommy he was running then he stoped because he herd a noise. He turned around and saw zeltrax.

The other rangers caught up with tommy but they stayed behind the bush and watched what was going on. So then tommy said to zeltrax I am not a ranger anymore. Then zeltrax said well I can kill you anyway. Then tommy said I can take care of that for you. So tommy kicked him away then ran. The others followed.

Then when zaltrex chased after tommy he led tommy all the way to the mountain top. Tommy was running then stopped before he fell off of it. Then zeltrax said brings back memories right tommy. You are a mistake go ahead jump. Thrn tommy said im not a mistake. Then zeltrax said yea you are. Don't mess up everyones life tommy jump.

Tommy then looked down and thought about what he said. Then tommy turned around then he kicked zeltrax off the moutain and said you done zeltrax. Then tommy walked away. But before he walked down the moutain he walked back up it and looked down.

He remeberd when he jumped then his friends saved him. Then tommy said nahhhhh its not worth it I am not a mistake. He walked all the way back to his house. He grasbbed his morpher and went back into the woods and morphed and then said I think I am going to keep my powers.


End file.
